Sheep and Tapshoes
by rogueandkurt
Summary: What happens when Mokuba can't sleep? He bursts into random song directed at Seto, of course! Funny Oneshot.


Okay, I was watching Bert and Ernie with my baby cousin, and I saw this song. I thought it was soo funny and cute that I just HAD to make a Yu-Gi- Oh songfic out of it. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Don't take it too seriously.  
  
"talking"  
  
*singing  
  
*actions*  
  
Disclaimer: Let's all blob to together and blob proudly!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
(It is the Kaiba Mansion in the dead of night. All is calm and quiet as our favourite billionaire gets some much needed rest. At least, that was the plan......)  
  
MOKUBA: "Seto? You awake?"  
  
(The youngest Kaiba has wandered into his older brother's enormous room, and is currently prodding said brother.)  
  
SETO: *sigh* "What is it, Mokuba?"  
  
MOKUBA: "I can't sleep."  
  
SETO: "So you thought you'd wake me up?"  
  
MOKUBA: "Well, I needed someone to talk to. That helps sometimes."  
  
(By this time, Seto is almost fully awake and glaring at his younger brother from under the covers of his bed.)  
  
SETO: "Well, isn't there anything else you can do to make yourself tired? Like leaving me alone?"  
  
MOKUBA: "Well.....There is ONE thing...."  
  
*Sometimes I have trouble  
  
Falling asleep  
  
But it's not so bad  
  
SETO: *groan* "Mokuba are you singing again? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*I don't worry  
  
And I don't weep.  
  
In fact I'm glad.....  
  
Because I get up off my pillow  
  
And I flip on the light  
  
SETO: "TURN THAT LIGHT BACK OFF!"  
  
(Mokuba is choosing to ignore his brother, instead going full out into song in the middle of Seto's room)  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*I get down and get hip  
  
In the still of the night  
  
I stretch and I yawn and then I breathe real deep  
  
SETO: *sitting up* "Mokuba!"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*And dance myself to sleep!  
  
SETO: *falls back onto his bed* "Oh don't dance. Please don't dance. Why me?"  
  
MOKUBA: *dancing around Seto's bed*  
  
*I hoof around my beddie  
  
Just a-tapping my toes  
  
SETO: "You're dancing."  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*Before I know what's happening  
  
I'm a-ready to doze  
  
SETO: *groans and covers his head with a pillow*  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*Got some partners I can count on called the Boogie Woogie sheep  
  
SETO: *removing pillow* "The what!?!?"  
  
MOKUBA: *smiles as the genetically altered sheep from Mokuba's private petting zoo {let's face it-he's rich} come in through the door and dance around Seto*  
  
*I dance myself to sleep  
  
SETO: "I don't believe this. I knew that genetically altered petting zoo was a bad idea."  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*I gently rock-a-bye myself across the floor  
  
SETO: o.0 "Mokuba! ......What are those sheep doing?"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*I turn and then I toss and then I start to snore  
  
SETO: *really annoyed* "MOKUBA!"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*My trusty little bugle helps me spread the news  
  
That I'm a tappin' to "Taps"  
  
And I'm a-rarin' to snooze  
  
SETO: "Oh no-not the bugle!  
  
(Mokuba pulls out his bugle from behind his back and begins to perform a smokin' bugle routine)  
  
SETO: o.0 "What are these sheep doing? Mokuba...Those sheep are tap dancing!  
  
(Indeed the sheep are tap dancing to Mokuba's solo)  
  
SETO: Mokuba, please take the sheep out! Let me sleep!" *raises and eyebrow* ".....Where did sheep get tap shoes?"  
  
(The sheep proceed to pick up Seto and his bed and carry him about the room.)  
  
SETO: *waving hands at sheep* "Get away, get away, get away, get away!"  
  
(Mokuba is enthralled with his bugle solo and is oblivious to Seto's predicament.)  
  
SETO: "Mokuba! Would you please tell your sheep to put my bed down?" *to sheep* "Stop! Get away, get away, get away from me! Get away."  
  
(The sheep put Seto's bed down)  
  
SETO: "Okay, thank you.....Wait a minute, wait! Don't pick ME up!"  
  
(The sheep pick Seto up and start to carry him towards the door.)  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*Well, I'm getting kinda drowsy  
  
So it's time, I know  
  
SETO: *from atop the sheep* "YOU'RE drowsy?!?!"  
  
MOKUBA: *grabbing Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed animal and heading towards  
  
Seto's bed*  
  
*To grab my Blue Eyes Dragon  
  
While the sheep take my bro'  
  
SETO: "TAKE YOUR BRO?!?!?"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*Time to shuffle off to dreamland  
  
Got a date to keep  
  
(The sheep have carried Seto into the hallway)  
  
SETO: "Where are you taking me?!"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*We'll dance ourselves to sleep, oh yeah  
  
SETO: "Wait! Wait, what's going on??"  
  
MOKUBA: (climbing into Seto's bed and pulling up the covers)  
  
*We'll dance ourselves to sleep  
  
Wearin' our jammies  
  
SETO: *far away* "Where are they t- what are they doing? Get away!"  
  
MOKUBA:  
  
*We'll dance ourselves to sleep-  
  
And thank you, lambies  
  
SETO: "They're taking me outside! Mokuba!!"  
  
MOKUBA: *turns off light and snuggles under covers*  
  
*We'll dance ourselves to sleep  
  
(Mokuba falls asleep, unaware of Seto's pleas)  
  
SETO: "MOKUBA!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Teehee! I just find that so amusing. Sorry if you don't like it, but I had to get it out of my system. I've actually got a lot of songs that I've been considering for songfics, but was deciding whether or not to do them. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Keep Smiling! ;) April 16, 2004 


End file.
